


Осколки

by archeoptah



Category: Claymore
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Именно мелочи напоминают им о том, кем они являются.





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444501) by [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger). 



Первый год после боя за Пиету даётся нелегко, но не потому, что Мирия и её воительницы не знают, как выживать.  
Они независимы. Холод им не помеха. Развлечений мало, но их охота проходит удачно, и они редко едят; Синтия и Юма говорят о том, чтобы разбить сад, когда наступит весна. Мирия, вопреки своей осмотрительности, склоняется к тому, чтобы позволить им это. Есть места, где сад можно скрыть от посторонних глаз, к тому же немногие отваживаются зайти так далеко на север — сейчас здесь нет ничего, кроме развалин, призраков и монстров. Но вот вещи, созданные людьми из ткани, металла, керамики или стекла, им были нужны.  
Мирия чувствует себя расхитительницей гробниц, когда ищет в руинах погибших городов вещи, пригодные для использования. Это даже не требуется для выживания. Но дело в том, что здесь, в дикой местности, когда они отступили от правил, которым всегда следовали, им нужно нечто, что могло бы им напомнить: они не люди. Мирия не настолько наивна, чтобы лгать себе подобным образом. Не люди, но и не йома. Вот поэтому им нужны чёрная патока и чайные листья, ленты для волос Синтии и синяя кружка Табиты с цветочной окантовкой. Не как предметы роскоши, но потому, что некоторые границы очень шатки, чтобы полагаться на них, и их можно легко и бездумно пересечь.  
Со временем, когда выживание перестаёт быть главной заботой, она узнаёт всех своих воительниц получше.  
Табита тиха. Ей нравятся чай и ремесло, к примеру, вышивка или другие виды рукоделия, более занятные или практичные. Она в основном наблюдает и слушает, и сложно понять, о чём она думает — но то, чего она не произносит вслух, она выражает в цвете и нитях. Мирия ощущает грусть при мысли о том, что кто-то набредёт на оставленную ими пещеру и найдёт среди их вещей коллекцию с цветочными орнаментами и тщательно вышитыми животными, большая часть которых существует лишь в сказках.  
Однажды утром, когда они обыскивают руины очередной деревни в поисках мальчика Клэр, Синтия пропадает и возвращается со стопкой книг, которые могли принадлежать доктору, судя по длинным трактатам о лечебных травам и впечатляюще детализированным анатомическим зарисовкам. Они читает их ночами, хмурясь, бормоча под нос и делая заметки на полях, а затем перечитывает. Хелен экспериментирует с готовкой, когда есть, что готовить, в противном случае с улыбкой жалуется.  
Впервые Табита произносит что-то, не относящееся к делу, после битвы тогда, когда видит, что Денёв листает сборник стихотворений — не украденный, а написанный её собственным угловатым почерком. Она говорит, что это куда более сентиментально, чем она ожидала от Денёв, а Хелен смеётся и отмечает, что это лишь потому, что они многого не знают друг о друге. Мирия слушает, видит, что Денёв почти улыбается прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, и думает о том, что, возможно, теперь они знают о ней больше.   
Юма, к удивлению, знает множество историй о призраках и рассказывает их, если попросить её об этом и пообещать не смеяться. Никому и не хочется этого делать. Истории об утонувших влюблённых и отрубленных руках убийцы, царапавших запертую дверь, могли выглядеть ребячеством в остальном мире, но здесь и сейчас они кажутся реальными, и от чего-то в тихой, сбивчатой речи Юмы от эффекта её слов трудно избавиться. Время от времени Мирии становится интересно, правда ли, что мёртвые возвращаются. Она никак не может определиться, хочется ли ей верить в подобное.  
Клэр... Клэр держится обособленно, тихая, как призрак. Когда она тренируется, она собрана, быстра в реакции и мыслях, непреклонна. Но стоит ей убрать меч, Клэр впадает в ступор, слишком глубоко погружённая в собственное горе, чтобы обращать внимание на мир вокруг. Мирия знает, что единственный способ выбраться из этой трясины — пройти её целиком, но каждый раз, когда Мирия замечает потерянный вид Клэр, ей хочется встряхнуть её и сказать то, что Клэр не поможет: «Ты не единственная, кто кого-то потерял», «Завязывай с этим» и, чаще всего, «Не смей отправляться вслед за ней».  
Не то чтобы это действительно могло случиться — не раньше, чем она найдёт этого ребёнка, если он ещё жив. Мирия в этом сомневается, но всё равно благодарна мальчику за то, что он держит Клэр в этом мире, пока она не сможет чувствовать что-то помимо скорби.  
И однажды Мирия видит Клэр, сидящую на утёсе, оглядывающую руины Пиеты и играющую на деревянной флейте. Мелодия простая, некоторые ноты фальшивые, но есть в ней что-то тихое и скорбное, от чего Мирия не может уйти.  
Когда заканчивается мелодия, Клэр поднимает глаза — её взгляд больше не затуманен. Но вместо него Мирия не видит ни злости, ни печали — кажется, что мысли Клэр сосредоточены на чём-то далёком, прошлом или грядущем, недостижимом.  
— Ты слушала, — произносит она. Мирия не может определить, упрёк ли это.  
— Верно, — признаёт она и запрыгивает на утёс к Клэр, хватается за выступ одной рукой и раскачивается туда-сюда, ожидая того, что Клэр возразит или попросту уйдёт. Она не делает этого, но молчит, пока Мирия не произносит: — Не знала, что ты музыкантка.  
— Это не так, — говорит Клэр. После долгой паузы она продолжает: — Джин научила меня. Я не видела в этом особого смысла, но это было важно для неё.  
Мирия смотрит вниз на занесённый снегом город и безымянные могилы и на пробу задаёт вопрос, который никогда раньше бы не спросила:  
— Ты играла для неё?  
Клэр изучает её внимательным взглядом, и на мгновение Мирия может думать лишь о сверкании мечей, проблеске белозубой смертоносной улыбки и великолепном виде крови на снегу. Но это лишь часть их, а не всё целое.  
— Возможно, — медленно произносит Клэр. — Я не знаю.  
Мирия вспоминает залитые дождём холмы, свой обнажённый острый меч, руки в крови, должно быть, ещё одного чудовища. И вспоминает ленты и бумагу, воображаемых существ, обещание создать сад, как сойдёт снег. Им требуется большее, чем выживание. Большее, чем цель.  
— Не думаю, что нужно, — говорит Мирия. — Но не бросай это занятие.  
Этой ночью, как и двумя последующими, Клэр снова молчит. Они тренируются, устраивают поединки друг с другом, охотятся, и Клэр участвует во всём, чрезвычайно напряжённая. Она рыщет по долинам и горам и возвращается с пустыми руками, единственное, что в ней периодически меняется, — потёки крови на её коже и одежде. Она проводит как можно меньше времени с остальными, пока начавшаяся буря не загоняет их всех в пещеру и компании не избежать.  
Этой ночью Юма рассказывает историю о духе, который загадывал путникам загадки, — только ответившие верно оставались в живых. Табита пьёт чай; Хелен и Денёв сидят плечом к плечу, опираясь на своды пещеры, Хелен тиха. Синтия подчёркивает отрывок в одной из своих книг, аккуратно, будто может извлечь из него пользу. Когда история подходит к концу и факел затухает, ветер снаружи завывает, как сотни призраков, и даже Мирия закутывается в свой плащ и старается не думать о том, чего нельзя исправить.  
Медленно тянется ночь. Снег заметает руины города где-то внизу и оставляет воительниц на небольшом освещённом участке, ограниченном ветром и тишиной. И на краю его, сидя в полутени, Клэр достаёт флейту и начинает играть.


End file.
